Presently, a communication system that includes a communication adapter enabling an electric device to communicate, and a communication device communicating with the communication adapter is known. According to such a communication system, the communication device is enabled to communicate with an electric device that has no communication function. According to such a communication system, for example, the communication device is able to acquire, from the electric device, information for utilizing a function of the electric device, and to execute a process that utilizes the function of the electric device based on the acquired information.
For example, the communication device creates a user interface for operating the electric device based on the information acquired from the electric device, and presents the created user interface to a user. In addition, for example, the communication device creates a telegraphic message for controlling the electric device based on the information acquired therefrom, and sends the message to the electric device. Such a communication system is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
Such a communication system is often constructed of not only the electric device and the communication device manufactured by the same manufacturer, but also the electric device and the communication device manufactured by various manufacturers. Hence, in such a communication system, the function of the electric device is often a function which is standardized and which does not depend on a particular manufacturer that has manufactured the electric device. In this case, basically, information held by the electric device is information which is standardized and which does not depend on the particular manufacturer that has manufactured the electric device, and a standardized telegraphic message is utilized as a telegraphic message for transmitting the standardized information.